The Orphan
by Jake Cage
Summary: His parents were taken during the Great war, and he grew up with his grandparents until they passed. He then spent the rest of his days in the forest by himself. Now the Omaticaya want him back, one person in particular. He doesn't want to go back, and moves deeper into the jungle where he meets a new friend. This is not my personal preference on the movie it is just a story.
1. Chapter 1

I was just a baby when Kelutral was destroyed. My mother burned in the fire, and my father died fighting in the Great War. I was raised by my grandparents until I was seven, and they passed on as well. That's when I left the clan completely, and lived in the jungle by myself. I had the skills to do so, my grandfather taught me the bow, knife and the hunt. And my grandmother taught me to weave, pick the right plants and to appreciate Eywa and what she provides. I spent eight years out by myself, and to me silence was almost law. For the main part of my life it had just been me, my bow and the occasional Taxonomy were my only companions. It was the third day of the week when a familiar face came to call. Her name was Alohalani, and she was my age. But we have quiet the difference, her parents didn't die. She had taken to looking out for me, when she could find me out in the wilds, and I suppose she thought she was taking care of me. I did not need her pity; no pity was given to my father or my mother so I expected none either. "Oel Ngati Kameie." I heard behind me, and I turned around to see Alohalani standing behind me. "Do not greet me like you know me, and you need to work on your sneaking. I knew you were coming five miles ago." She looked at the ground before saying. "My eyktan calls for you." I turned to walk away while saying. "Tell him that I am not a priority, let him bother someone else." She hurried to catch up to me, and I stopped as so she wouldn't touch me. "Leave now, or I will hurt you." I threatened. I wasn't having a good day, I had shot a Yerik earlier that day and missed my mark. "If you do not come with me, he will come to you." She retorted, and I smiled. "He must find me first." I said before scaling a tree, and disappearing into the canopy. She called out for me for a while before giving up and leaving. I settled down, and waited for her to get out of the area before I continued to hunt my prey. "Eywa forgive me, my aim was not true. Let my brother not die in pain and suffering." I prayed as I continued to follow the blood and tracks of the wounded beast. I found it standing in a small clearing eat the grass that grew there. I had not entirely missed, and instead hit him in the hind quarters. I prepared to say the hunter's prayer as I drew back my bow, but a low growl to my left stopped me from loosing the arrow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a lone Nantang staring me down. I knew there were others, and that my only way of survival was to kill just this one and leave as fast as I could. I quickly turned, and loosed my arrow. It fell dead, and I took off running. I did not make it far for another grabbed my foot from behind. They were on me, and now I had no chance of escape it was fight or die.

I had dropped my bow during the fall, so I turned and drew my knife. Leaping at the first one, I sank my knife deep into his side before ripping it back out and slashing one that jumped at me. As they prepared for another attack I heard a loud yell of a Na'vi warrior, and three arrows pierced whistled through the air beside my head. The Nantang ran, and I turned to face my new enemy. This time though I was met with Tsu'tey and six other warriors. I ran the other way to escape, but six more were waiting for me. I tightened the grip on my knife, and they drew back their bows. Accepting defeat, I dropped the knife and asked. "Your Eyktan sends his best warriors to bring back a boy?" They said nothing, and instead bound my hands. I understand why, last time they had come to collect me I nearly killed one with my bare hands. When we had made it back to the new Kelutral I was seated in front of Jakesully and his mate Neytiri. Of course they didn't leave me alone with them, two guards at the door made sure I didn't do anything suspicious even thought my hands were tied. I said nothing as I sat there staring at the aging man in front of me. He smiled after a moment of silence, and said. "Oel Ngati Kameie Rapanui, how are you on this fine day?" Rapanui is a name that was given to me after I had left the clan. It means Orphaned One, and I absolutely hate it. Even still I do not remember my old name, it has been lost to

the time spent alone. I said nothing, but instead studied the room for an escape. "You will not make it out, aside from these warriors there are four more waiting outside." He said, and I diverted my attention back to him. I leaned forward, and asked. "Why do you send a dozen men to take me, and then surround yourself by six more for your own protection? Afraid of a small boy?" I laughed in his face, and he stayed docile. I stopped my mockery, and became serious. "What is it that the Eyktan of the great Omaticaya wants with an outcast like me?" His smiled faded, and he said. "You forget that you were not outcast, you left on your own accord. I have called you here so that I may convince you to come back." I laughed once more, and he hit me hard across the face. "do not insult me imp, I can have you killed at any moment. Now hear my terms, and I will then let you go." I leaned sat back up unable to do anything about my stinging face, I listened intently as he spoke. "Come back and live as one of the people, you will have food, shelter and a place to lay your head at night. If not, you are never permitted to enter Kelutral again." I clenched my jaw before promptly saying no, and his tail swished in aggravation. He was about to speak when Neytiri put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and whispered something into his ear. His face softened before he said. "Very well if you will not accept my terms I will keep you in my home until you do." He stood, and cut my bonds before standing me up. I put a hand on the cut that he had given me from the ring on his hand when he had hit me. "You will be part of my family until you learn to be part of the people." He said before nodding to the guards, and the left. Neytiri stood and walked up next to him. "I will accept you as if you were one of my own." She said, and I shook my head violently. "I will be part of no family but my own." I said, and Jake frowned once more. "Fine then you will part of my family if you like it or not."


	2. Chapter 2: unwanted relatives

Later that night when all of the Omaticaya were sleeping, I had planned to sneak away. I made it as far as the end of the branch before a voice behind me said. "Where are you going Rapanui?" I turned around to see Neytiri standing at the other end of the branch. "You will not stop me, I am leaving." I stated as I prepared to fight her. She did not make any signs of attack, and instead told me. "I will not stop you, but if you are seen by anyone other than me before the suns grace us with their presence you will be killed." I turned away from her, and said. "That is a risk I am willing to take," I looked around the tree that they called home, and said, "I hate this place, it is noisy and stinks or Na'vi." I jumped down to the branch below, and took off silently. Like a shadow in the night I moved as I made my way down the tree, and kept well out of sight of anyone who might still be awake in the small hours of the night. I made it as far as the bow grounds before I began to walk with a little less stealth. As I walked across the grounds a hard blow to the back of my head sent me reeling. I landed on my face, and rolled onto my back to see Jakesully standing above me with anger in his eyes. As he bent down to pick me up I kicked one of his legs out, and pushed him onto his back. I moved quickly and drew his knife with the full intention of killing him with it. He was still dazed from the fall, and my smile broadened as the knife slowly moved towards his chest. Just as it started to enter his body another blow to the back of my head knocked my unconscious. When I awoke I was in a hammock with a bandage around my head. As I sat up I cursed myself for not being able to escape, and for not being able to kill the imposter they called their Eyktan. I did not care what injuries would befall me, I was leaving that day no matter what. As I walked down the spiral, I had the full intention of walking right out the front. A rough hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I turned to hit the person that was holding me back. He caught my fist, and hit me with his own. "Do not ever raise your hand to me again child!" Jakesully threatened as I looked up from the ground to see the dreamwalker with a large bandage around his chest. It was nothing the Na'vi could make, and I knew that it was Tawtute. "Where are you going?" He asked his apparent anger gone. "I thought I told you not to leave Kelutral." He said as he held out a hand for me to get up on. I got up on my own, and he said. "Walk with me, we have some things to talk about." I did not reply, and began walking next to him. "You are probably wondering why we have taken you in," he looked over at me before saying, "even if it was against your will. But it isn't me who wants you here, it is my mate Neytiri." I sniffed the air, and scowled before saying. "What does that woman want from me?" He got the sudden urge to hit me, but stopped short. Instead he told me. "She is your cousin." I began to seeth with anger at the very mention that I was related to someone who would mate with an imposter such as him. "She is of no relation to me, I refuse to say that I share the same blood as a woman like her!" I snapped, and this time he did backhand me. I laughed as I fell to the ground, and he looked at me curiously. "What is funny about me hitting you?" He asked in all curiosity, and I laughed some more before saying. "You are quick to violence and do not care who you hurt. You will never be a true Na'vi like that." He raised his hand again, and I looked him dead in his eyes. He refrained from hitting me, and began to laugh himself. "You are not so different are you?" He asked as he pulled the bandages off of his chest to reveal a large cut across his chest 2 cm deep. "I believe this is the work of none other than yourself." He told me, and I could not help but shake my head slowly.

Later that evening we sat in a small circle consisting of Jakesully, Neytiri, and myself. "How are we related exactly?" I asked breaking the silence that fell upon us after we had greeted each other. She smiled sweetly before saying. "My mother had a sister once, but she was lost to the fire of Kelutral. This sister also had a mate who was lost to The Great War. Together they had a son, you." I shook my head before saying. "We are not related; I am an orphan." Her smiled faded, and she looked at me with a cold stare before reverting back to her warm demeanor. "You are my cousin, and I am taking you in." She said, and once again I shook my head. "I do not need your help, especially when your mate would hit me every time I defy him." I told her, and I stood. "If you do want to help me, let me go. I wish to be alone, and I cannot achieve that here." I said as I began to walk away. Jakesullly grabbed me by my leg, and I turned to face him. "You are nothing, lower than the beasts that crawl in the mud of the swamp. You are an imposter that deserves to die." I said before kicking him in the face, and running. They chased me for an hour until they gave up. Even if they lived their whole lives in this forest I knew it best of all, and every nook and cranny was mapped out. I slept the night peacefully, and the next morning was silent like it should be. I then began to work on making a new bow and knife. They still had my old one, and it saddened me to part with them.

I made a small knife to make the bow, and planned to make a better one after the bow was made. I spent the whole day working on my new bow, and later that night I watched as they searched for me once again. Three days later the bow was hidden to dry, and until it was I began working on a better knife. A week later the knife, and the bow were done, and I began to hunt with something other than foot and neck snares. Downing a Yerik, I got this one in one shot, and didn't have to fight Nantang or Na'vi. Alohalani came again, and I showed myself to her. As she walked under the tree I was sitting in, I grabbed her hair and pulling her up onto the branch. "You should not be looking for me; I am considered dangerous now." I said as she rubbed the back of her head, and she told me. "Neytiri is worried for you, I have even seen her cry." She said, and I smirked. "Why would she cry for an orphan who was spent half of his life in the jungle by himself?" She looked around before looking back at me, and saying. "You are part of the last of her family. Her father, mother and sister are gone and all she has left is Jakesully." I shook my head as I thought of Mo'at. She was the only person who wasn't my grandparents that was kind to me. She had been gone for two years, and I showed up for her funeral if only for a short while. "Please come back, she does miss you." Alohalani said, and I looked at her with anger. "Where was she when my grandparents passed on? Where was she when I decided to keep my burdens to myself and leave the clan? She was never there, never! Eight years, eight years I've been out here and now she decides to claim me? No, I will not be with her." I said full of anger, disappointment and sadness. Without warning Alohalani hit me, and said. "I watched you grow along with me, you used to be so kind. She was there, but you did not see. She was always there, but was afraid to face you. She was scared that you would blame her for what happened to Kelutral. That is why she never showed herself to you." I hit her back, and she fell from the tree. "You idiot, never hit me." I said as I looked down at her while she was laying on the ground. "Never return to me, or I will kill you." I threatened, and she got up to walk away. Only she didn't, and instead whistled. A net wrapped around my legs, and I fell to the ground. A hit in the head knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up I was back in Kelutral.

 **I do not condone domestic violence in any way shape or form. This is art, and part of the plot so don't get on your high horses. Also I will not translate, if you want to find the words then go to this site to find them**

/

 **Anyway follow me on twitter at bossatron2148 or follow the story to find out when the next chapter will be posted, and until next time Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

I screamed loudly as I jumped out of the hammock they placed me in, and began running for the exit. I made it there, but someone stood in my way. Neytiri stood in the exit, and I threatened her. "Move, or I will move through you!" She just leveled her head, and I charged. Something inside me stopped me though, and instead I pushed her aside. I cursed them again, now I would have to make a new bow and knife. "They are being to persistent, I must leave completely now." I thought as I ran through the forest as fast as I could in order to outrun anyone that was following me. "Can't they see I want to be alone? They're ruining my quietness!" I screamed on the inside as I ran along the trees. I would move out to the farthest edges of the land that I knew, and then would begin to explore further and further until I felt safe from them. "No more, I will trust no one but myself. I will kill them all before I go back." I thought as I came upon a large canyon. This was as far as I had ever been, what lied across that river was completely new to me. A movement on the other side caught my attention, and in the fading light of the day I saw a pair of eyes glowing in the setting sun. "I must prepare to cross as fast as possible. They will not take me back." I said to myself as I climbed a tree, and prepared for a long night of no sleep. It passed slowly, and the next day I made a small knife for the travel. Then I made a small spear with a vine attacked to it so as to cross the canyon. It was several miles each way, and I didn't have the time to travel that far. With one precise throw I hit the bark of a tree across the canyon, and tied the end on my side to the tree behind me. I made my slowly across hand over hand until my feet were on solid ground once again. I began searching for a place to sleep for the night before heading out to scout the immediate area. The jungle was dense here, and very few Yerik grazed. "It will be harder here, but I must endure it until I can move on." I thought as I cut a branch for another bow. "Three bows and five knives, I will never allow them to take me again." I spent the day working on the bow and a few arrows. Half the night was spent in a small river spearing fish with the spear I used to cross the canyon. The spear tip was destroyed by the hard bark of the tree, and I was lucky that it did not come out when I crossed. When I had enough for a small meal I made a small fire and ate before putting it out and climbing a tree for the night. The next morning brought a feeling of being watched, and I hurried to make the bow. The feeling did not go away for days until I finally made the bow and three arrows. I went on a hunt, and downed a small Yerik. Sadly, though it was sick, and its skin infected. I prayed for it none the less, and buried its body.

I had wasted half of the day, and resolved to spearing more fish. While at the river I had the feeling of being watched again, and eyed my surrounding warily. Whatever was stalking me did not show itself fully, but I did see those eyes once again. It was while cooking my fish that night when I saw them watching me from the foliage at the edge of the clearing that I had made my temporary home. This time when they disappeared I chased after them, but lost it in the darkness. When I returned though half of my food was gone, and I cursed the beast that took it. The night was spent watching and waiting for something to appear out of the darkness only for nothing to happen. The days slowly turned into weeks, and whatever was watching me seemed to go away. I expanded my knowledge of the land slowly, and soon had a five-mile radius that I clamed as mine. "If I only had someone to share my land with." I thought to myself jokingly as I bathed in the stream next to where I had built my hammock. Now I had my own little Kelutral that consisted of four trees connected by vines I had woven through the branches. I was confident that no one would intrude on my humble home, and stopped being as stealthy and paranoid. "Now I can live my life like I want it." I thought while stepping out of the cool stream, and shaking the water from my hair. My days were quiet, and I kept perfect company by myself. That is until the day I was attacked by a Palulukan. I had just woken up in my hammock, and looked down to see the beast sniffing up at me. Now that I knew it knew I was there I had no choice but to fight the large animal. I jumped down in front of my foe, and he roared at me. I smiled as I lunged at him, and sunk my knife into his eye before pulling it out and stabbing him once more. He began to thrash around, and I held on for dear life. When he stopped for a brief moment I stabbed him again, and he resumed his movements. I could not hold this time, and I lost grip of the knife. Now I was facing a large predator with no means of defense.

My only option was to jump for my knife, and pray the beast does not catch me in its mouth. Before I could I heard a loud scream, and an arrow hit the beast in the side of his large head. A Na'vi jumped from the bushes and landed on the head of the beast, stabbing it in the other eye. Blind and in much pain it ran with both of our knives in it. The Na'vi looked over at me, and I saw the mask it was wearing. I have never seen a clan who covered their face like this, but I would not ask questions. Without warning I tackled the Na'vi, and went to punch them in the face. The mask fell off to reveal a woman underneath, and I refrained from knocking her out. Instead I picked her up, and threw her into the bushes. "Go home, and if you tell anyone about me I'll kill you." I said before turning around and cursing to myself for not downing the beast. I did not see the woman jump back from the bushes, and land on me from behind. I flipped her over my body, and slammed her to the ground. Instinctively I reached for my knife, but I then remembered it was stuck in the skin of the Palulukan. Instead I began to choke her. "No one will destroy what I have built here, I will kill them all!" I screamed at her, and her face began to turn purple. She kicked me in the side of my head, and I fell to the side. This gave her enough time to tackle me once again, and now she was the one choking me. "Skxawng! Is this how you treat your savior?" She yelled at me, and I noticed the difference in our dialect. Hers was shorter and more sharp while mine was particularly long and drawn out. "Unhand me woman, or I shall take your life." I threatened but her grip became tighter. I did a backward summersault, and flipped her onto her back once again. "You are the savior of nothing!" I yelled in her face before picking her up, and throwing her again. "I do not wish to kill you, but if I must I will not hesitate. Please leave." I said hiding the anger so that she would see the mercy I was giving her. She slowly stood before saying in her sharp dialect. "I do not wish to harm you either; I saved your life." She said as she rubbed her throat, and I frowned at the fact that I lost my composure like that. She saw my frown, and smiled for some reason. "Why are you smiling? You should be leaving." I said when I saw her smile, and it was quickly replaced with a look of curiosity. "I have never heard anyone speak like you before. Who are you?" She asked, and I turned my gaze away from her. "I am no one, now leave." I said, and she stepped closer to me. I took a step back, and clenched my fists. "You are alone?" She asked, and when I hesitated to answer she found one anyway. But instead of giving me pity she smiled and said. "Then we are one in the same."

 **Again, do not condone domestic violence this is story progression. If you don't like it then I don't know what to tell you this is how it is, and I will not change it. This is also the new character I was talking about so she doesn't die, and I don't know what the deal was with the link not showing up but the website is called learnnavi .org . Anyway follow me on twitter Bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes. Until next time Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gatete's first day

"We are not the same." I said as I climbed up one of the trees that was my home. The way I had made it connected all of the trees together with vine woven platforms that wove through the trees with circular platforms that were held up by vines that were attached to the branches above., and vines woven through the middle. That vine weave sank in the middle to make a comfortable bed for myself. This took me the majority of the time I had been out here to complete, and I didn't plan on leaving such good work behind. I sat down on one of the connecting platforms, and sighed. "We are the same," I heard her say as she climbed up behind me, and I turned around to look at her moving up the branches. "You are alone just as I am alone." She finished as she made it to the top of my home. I stood, and faced her. "Go home." I stated simply, and she looked down at the ground below. "I have no home." She said in almost a whisper, and I couldn't help but pity her. She was like me, but I could do nothing. "Do you know where your people are?" I asked and he looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "No, I do not." She finally said after a long pause, and I looked around at the jungle. "How long have you been out here?" I asked her as I looked back at her ever saddening face. "Eight years." She gave me that short answer before hugging me, and I pushed her off of me. "Do not take my sentiment for granite, I will help you retrieve your knife and then you will go back to whatever home you have made for yourself." I said, and she nodded while wiping the few tears from her eyes. It took us only a moment to match our speed, and we moved like water in a stream. Following the blood, we tracked to Palulukan to a small clearing on the edge of what I owned. There we found the beast, licking its wounds from our battle. We each circled the predator on different side until he was between us, and we leveled our bows on the wounded animal. I let my arrow fly just when she did, and they both hit their mark. We each rushed forward, and she made the kill. I smiled as I began to skin the beast, and I saw her look over at me curiously. "Ah, a Palulukan makes a fine meal, and will feed me for a long time. The meat is a little tough though." I said when I saw that she wanted an answer for why I was cutting the beasts hide. "I am also at war, this skin will protect me from the arrows and knives." I told her, and she cocked her head. "Who are you at war with?" She asked, and I pointed to the west. "Omaticaya." I said and her eyes got big. "You would fight the great Omaticaya alone?" She asked and I laughed. "Their leader is an imposter from another world, I would not see them as great fighters." I said, and the surprise left her only a little. I smiled, and told her. "Do not worry, it will be more than a month before they venture this far. I have plenty of time to set traps, and surprises for the skxawngs before they come."

As we walked back with as much bundled meat as we could she began to ask questions. "What is your name?" Was the first, and I sighed before answering. "I do not remember, but you could call me Rapanui." Then the second came. "Rapanui, Orphan Child?" I nodded, and then the third. "Why are you out here?" The thought of fire and death entered my mind before I answered. "My Kelutral was destroyed when I was a baby, with it my mother. The Great War saw my father dead, and I was raised by my grandparents until I was seven years of age." Fourth. "What happened then?" I looked back at her with a smile on my face. "I am here, that is what happened." Final question. "How long have you been out here?" The smiled faded. "Eight years, but it was not peaceful. The Omaticaya have made things hard. That is why I crossed the canyon to here." She looked at the ground for a moment before hurrying to catch up. Then I asked her some questions. "Now, what is your name?" She smiled before saying. "Gatete, it means lost girl." I looked back at her, and asked. "That is not your real name is it?" She shook her head before saying. "No, it is not." I asked her another question. "Where are your parents?" At this she stopped in her tracks. "They are gone as well." She said quietly, and I knew not to press further. We walked on in silence until we reached my home, and I placed the unbundled meat in a leaf-lined hole in the ground with a mineral that preserves meat. This mineral was solid black, and gave the meat a better taste if added after cooking. It was also a good preservative that absorbed moisture. After stocking the meat we had carried and covered it in this mineral we went back for more. This took a whole day, and by nightfall we had the whole Palulukan stocked. The bones could be used for spearheads, arrowheads and knives. The skin for armor, pouches and rucksacks. I smiled as I placed the last of it in the hole, and placed the cover over it so that scavengers could not get my hard earned prize. I turned to see her staring at me with a smile on her face. "You can stay here tonight, but in the morning you are to leave." I said, but the smile did not fade.

I made a small fire, and collected just enough meat for us to have a small meal before I jumped up into my hammock. Just as I was about to drift off into sleep, I felt something fall down in the nivi beside me. I rolled over to see a pair of golden eyes looking back at me, and I pushed Gatete out of my snonivi. She fell to the ground below with a large thud, and groaned in pain. "What are you doing in my nivi?" I asked angrily at the figure lying on the ground, and she looked up at me with the same anger. "Where am I to sleep if not there?" She asked, and I realized I had not thought of that matter. While she waited at my Kelutral I found some soft leaves, and a six-foot piece of vine to make a lew si for her. Breaking down the vine into several long chords, I began to weave it through the small holes I had made in the leaves so that it would stay together. Unfortunately, that meant making another fire, and drawing attention to ourselves. I kept my side vision on the lookout for anything suspicious while I worked on the leaves in front of me. An hour later it was finished, and I quickly kicked out the fire before handing her the Lew Si, and retreating to my nivi. I slept uneasily with her there, and in the morning I pulled out a portion of the meat, and gave it to her. "Take this as a payment for saving my life." I said as I handed her two bundles, and the lew si to her. "You are too generous; I could never take this." She protested as she looked down at the things I had given her. I shook my head. "Nonsense; you helped me with a hunt and you saved my life. That belongs to you." I said as I pointed to the things in her hands. "Now leave before I change my mind." I finished, and she nodded before disappearing into the foliage.

 **I don't have much to say here at the end except that this war of his is a little one sided, and he's the only one who is fighting. Anyway follow me on twitter at Bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out. Anyway until next time ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In

We never came in contact for the weeks that past, but I did see her from time to time running through the forest sometimes running with me. It was another month before she ever came to me again. "Oel Ngati kameie Rapanui." She said as she approached me while I sat next to a fire cooking what little I had left of the Palulukan meat. I had not been sparring with it, and now I was paying for my gluttony. I used the hand gesture to greet her as she sat down across from me. "Why brings you this far east?" I asked as I handed her a strip of meat. I did not mind her, she kept the peace like it was and we had no problems. She smiled as she bit into her portion of the food before saying. "I came to see you." I looked up at her before asking. "Why are you here to see me?" Her smile faded, and she told me. "I have not been able to hunt, the Yerik are starting to leave the area for the rain season." I looked around me and thought for a little before saying. "That is true, the rivers are going to swell as well." I looked over at her seriously before telling her. "If you have anything on the ground you might want to move it into a tree before the water gets high." She nodded slowly before looking down at the fire. "Could I stay here?" She asked, and I sighed before asking. "Is your home not in a utral?" She slowly shook her head before saying. "I do not know how to make nivi." I laughed for a while before asking. "Tell me, what clan did you come from?" She took another bite, and breathed heavily through her nose before swallowing the mouth full and saying. "The Tipani," she pointed towards the setting sun, "East of here." I nodded slowly, and thought. "Between two clans, I might move north." I then remembered what lied that way. "South might be better; two rivers might be too much to cross." I concluded before looking back to Gatete who was eyeing me suspiciously. "You are thinking of leaving?" She asked curiously, and I nodded. "It might be best if I did. If the Omaticaya were to contact your old clan, it would be terrible for me to be trapped between them." She nodded slowly before saying. "I could help you fight." I looked at her and saw a fire in her eyes. "Never look for war, but always fight for peace. I will not fight unless attacked, that is the way it will be." I said sternly before standing. "Do you want to stay here for the night?" I asked as I held my hand out to her, and she gently took it. Her hand was soft unlike anything I had ever felt before, and her skin warm to the touch. She had brought the Lew si that I had made for her, almost as if she had planned to stay with me that night. She slept in the same spot she had before, and the night went on without us awake.

The morning brought rain, and the rain never stopped. "Ohe ve'ki fi'u yrrap!" Gatete yelled, and I laughed as I stepped out from under the tree branch that we had taken cover. I smiled as I looked up at the cloudy sky, and let Eywa's gift kiss my face. I looked over at the wild woman who was my neighbor, and smiled. "Come, you will like it." I said as I waved a hand for her to join me in the rain. She smiled as she stepped out beside me, and we let the rain consume us. She began to sing a song low and melodious. It was the song of the rain, thanking Eywa for the very thing that gives life. As she sang I watched her as she began to feel the song inside her. She sang for a while, and I ended up sitting on the vine bridge beside her listening intently. When she had finished, she looked down at me and said. "I am sorry for disturbing you." I shook my head. "No you did not disturb me, I believe you helped me find a little happiness for once." I said, and smiled up at her. She smiled back, and sat down next to me before saying. "I like you, you are so calm and enjoy the piece of the forest." She said, and I over at her. She just smiled back, and I thought. "Only if she enjoys the piece will I let her stay." We sat there in the rain for a time until she began to shiver. I thought to myself. "I need to make a lew si for myself as well." I got to work, and made one before the sun stood in the top of the sky beneath a veil of unrelenting clouds that poured Eywa's gift upon us. We spent the night bundled up in our respectable places under the raining sky. The next morning brought six inches of water below us, and I was not too happy. I prayed to Eywa that my Palulukan skin and bones were not washed away. The rain did not recede for three days, and Gatete was forced to stay with me. When she did prepare to though she stopped at the edge of my home, and turned to face me. "My home will not be there when I return to it." She said, and I knew that she had not made a nivi of her own. I sighed before looking around my home. "I will let you stay," I quickly stepped toward her and put my hands on her shoulders. "The piece is to be kept, or you will leave." She nodded quickly, and I began to gather materials for her nivi. This took all day, and I made a late hunt. The Yerik was small, and barely enough to feed us. She was thankful none the less, and I slept oddly well. Thus began my new routine with Gatete, and the beginning of _our_ war.

 **Its not really a war, its more like he's trying to find his own place in this world away from them, and will kill all who try to take what he has away. Anyway follow me on twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter arrives. I will see you next time Ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6: Neytriri's visit

Gatete had settled in well in her new home, and I was becoming accustomed to her presence. The river near our home would swell and recede with the rain, and we would fish every chance we got. The peace wasn't disturbed, and I enjoyed it when she sang during the rain or around the fire. The Omaticaya started to search across the canyon, and I hastily prepared foot traps, and a few spike pits for them. "They will not destroy what I have built here." I thought as I drove the wooden spikes into the ground that would be the death of a few Na'vi. With the help of Gatete, we had made our five-mile empire almost a fortress without walls. From that day on we did not travel far, and slept with our bows close to us. Mornings brought suspicion as to what lingered behind the fog that came from the stream, and night came with the paranoia that a Na'vi was watching us from the dark. Nothing happened though, and we caught quite a few scouts in our foot traps. They died of course, and we dumped their bodies into the canyon. We began to stockpile arrows, and collecting poisons. We also began to construct a small house in the branches of my Kelutral, and growing fruits on the river's edge. The stream would keep them well watered, and with the rain season over as fast as it came we would not have to worry about flooding anymore. I was happy for that; it was easier to be tracked through mud than dry dirt. Gatete seemed to get closer and closer to me every day, when we first started to stay together she would sit on the opposite side of the fire, now she would sit on the side to my right. I looked at her on one particular night, and noticed she had almost moved three inches closer. "Why are you moving closer to me?" I asked, and the question caught her off guard. She did not answer right away, but I the answer she gave me was not a good one. "I like you Rapanui, you enjoy Eywa's gifts and do not believe in being under someone who controls everything." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, and I quickly turned away before saying. "It is not right, being under one person who controls everything. Especially if he is an imposter." When I turned back to her she was blushing as well. "What do you think on the matter?" I asked, and she looked up at me before saying. "You are right, one person should not control everything, but their needs to be some form of leadership or there would be chaos." I nodded in agreement as I looked down at the small fire, and the crack of a twig to my left gave cause for me to draw my bow, and yell out. "wrrza'u fu ohe tam tem!" A single figure emerged from the darkness, and that figure was Neytiri. I looked over to Gatete, and said. "bind her hands." She nodded before grabbing some chord, and promptly tying the Omaticaya's Tsahik's hands. I withdrew my bow string, and sat the woman down before asking. "How did you know I was here?" She did not answer, but only looked up at me with sad eyes and asking. "Why did you kill them?" I remembered all of the scouts that I had killed by cutting their throats while they hung by their feet helplessly before saying. "I ask the questions! Now, why are you here?" This time she did answer. "Please come back Jake is furious about the way you treated me, and hurt him." I laughed and said. "What he feels does not concern me, what do I owe you?" She looked down at the ground before saying. "Nothing, you owe me nothing." She looked back up at me. "But you owe the people of the Omaticaya, we tried to take you in and you treat us with hate." I laughed once more before saying. "I owe nothing, and will give nothing. If they wish to have me then they waste their wishes on something they will never have. And as for Jakesully, he can terkup frafya letsunslu."

For her the words were like a slap in the face, and she turned away from me. I could not kill this woman, she was far too important of a person, and I could not handle the full force of the Omaticaya. My only resolution was to let her go with a message. "I will not kill you," I said as I cut her bonds, "You will deliver a message for me." I pulled her to her feet, and looked her dead in her eyes. "Tell Jakesully that if he wants me to come, and find me." I put knife to her throat before saying. "If you tell anyone where we live, I will find you and kill you. My home will not be destroyed again." I said before pushing her out of my home, and I watched as she walked away visibly shaking. We received no more visits for the months that came, and we continued to construct traps, and work on the house in the trees. More and more scouts began to get caught in out foot traps, and I had to reset the spike pits twice a month for three whole months. Gatete had gotten closer, and closer over time and now was beside me everywhere we went together. I did not mind though, that only meant I could hear her singing better. Now that she was closer to me I started to notice her appearance more. She wore many braids in her hair, and her loincloth was barely long enough to cover her nether regions. All that covered her chest was a knife sheath and a small chord from which the sheath hung. I also noticed that she would stare at me from time to time, and break her stare when she noticed me looking at her. I would always smile to myself afterward, and think. "Maybe she notices something in me that others do not." I knew this for a fact, she was the only one who wanted the peace kept in her life just like I did. We prepared more foot traps, and even a few traps using the bows we had taken from the scouts. I did not regret killing them, they served an imposter, and were blind to their own foolishness. I was simply protecting my own, and Gatete was part of that now. I thought to myself once, and once only. "If only I knew what she thought of me, then maybe we could be together." As soon as I said that though I shook my head and contradicted myself. "It is not possible; I can never be with someone. I'm alone, and that is how it will be from now on." It had been almost a year before she had said anything hinting towards timuntxa. It was while we were checking the traps that she said these words. "It is a good day, no?" I nodded as we past the first one which had not been set off. "You seem off today." She said with concern in her voice, and I looked back at her before saying. "I am fine; it is just you who thinks this." She stepped closer, and put her hand on my shoulder before asking. "Have you ever been with a woman?" I looked at her sideways before asking. "Now why would you ask an absurd question like that?" She looked at the ground blushing before saying. "I know not why I asked it perhaps out of curiosity." She looked off into the distance, and continued on. I was left wondering what she meant by her question, and hurrying to catch up to her.

 **Yeah, I told you romance. Don't think that this is my preference to the movie. It is just a new idea that popped into my head, and It shows a different side of things instead of just Jake and Neytiri. The RDA is nonexistent so don't expect them to show up, and people will die. I added agriculture to the mix because I can, and you can't do anything to stop me once it is posted. Anyway be sure to follow me on twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter will appear Ja ne.**


	7. Chapter 7: some time with Gatete

The year past, and soon the rain season would be upon us again. The crops did well, and the Yerik started to return. Days were short, and Gatete had started to distance herself for some odd reason. When I asked her about it she did not answer, and instead changed the subject. I left it alone for a while, and she started to close the distance once again. I no longer cared for peace, I was more concerned about Gatete. She had become sick twice since she had come to me, and both times she nearly left me alone once again. I resolved to watch over her, and make sure she did not hurt herself. For such a good fighter she was so fragile that she sprained her ankle when she slipped on a rock spearing fish. She seemed to like the way I was treating her, but she still had her pride. One day while trying working on a storage hut up in the trees she tried to carry up more than she could handle, and I came down to help her. "Leave me alone, I can do this on my own." She snapped at me, and I laughed before saying. "Then by all means do, but remember we need this done by nightfall. We have spent too much time on it already." She just snarled as she continued to pull up the bundle of branches as she climbed the vine ahead of it. I sat back and watched her struggle with her work before she slouched her shoulders, and looked over at me blushing. "I request your help." She said quietly, and I did wish to cause her any more grief so I hurried over to help her. Jumping down onto the vine she was holding onto, I came eye to eye with her and she was startled by my swiftness. I looked into her eyes for a moment and smiled. She looked back and reflected the smile. I did not let is last though, and quickly grabbed ahold of the bundle, and started to climb. Using my feet for support, and my free hand to make sure I didn't fall I made it all the way to the top which was twenty feet off of the ground. She came up behind me, and we began to work on the hut. By night we had finished, and put all of our storage in the new building. She then told me that she wanted to move her nivi closer to mine, and I shook my head. "I do not feel that that would be a good idea." I said, and she scooted closer to me. "I see the way you've looked at me, and I also see that you have been watching close so as I would not be hurt. So tell me, what are your true intentions for why I am here?" I looked over at the incredibly close Gatete, and said. "I have no intention of hurting you, if that is what you are implying. You are here because I saw someone who needed help, and I helped them. You are free to leave if you are uncomfortable with my presence, I will not stop you."

Her mouth gaped open, and I knew that this wasn't the answer she was looking for, and I sighed before starting to cook our meal for the night. She got closer to me, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I did not move it, and rather enjoyed the feeling of her being that close. I think it was at that moment that I fell for her, even if I didn't realize it at the time. We sat and watched the Yerik cook before eating, and going to sleep. Days past before she talked about moving her nivi again. After listening to her for almost an hour I became fed up with her, and said. "If you want to move it so close why don't we just make swaynivi." I meant for it to be more out of anger, but instead it sounded like a statement or a request. She smiled before standing, and saying. "it is settled then, tomorrow we will build a swaynivi." I went to object but she jumped onto the vine and disappeared into our Kelutral. I just sighed as I kicked out the fire, and got into my nivi. And so the next day against my will we began to work on our swaynivi, and the days that followed brought more work on the family hammock. By the end of the kintrr we had finished our new bed. I had been dreading night all day, and it was finally upon us. I layed down first, and she got in after me. I tried to keep the distance between us, but she expectantly moved close to me and put her arm over my chest. I then heard her softly whisper. "silstan txon,." I smiled before closing my eyes, and enjoyed the sound of her breathing as I drifted off to sleep. The next morning when I woke my arm was around her, and she was smiling at me when I opened my eyes. "Silstan rewon." She said, and I quickly sat up. "I knew this was a bad idea before it happened." I thought as I jumped down to the ground below. We did not talk about that night, and I was grateful that she did not bring up the subject. The days went on like this, and very little talking occurred between us. Fewer and fewer Na'vi were getting caught in our traps, and I guessed it was because we had killed more than they could send out. "This is war; we must not grieve the dead of our enemies." I thought as I threw another body off of the cliff and into the canyon. They had discovered where I was dumping them before, and I had to move my site. If I were a diplomatic person, I would've given the bodies back but I am not diplomatic and they do not deserve mercy. Gatete had only killed a few, but the ones she had killed she prayed for. "She is a far better person than I am, she deserves a better caretaker." I thought as I walked back from disposing the Omaticaya scout. When I had returned the sun was low in the sky, and Gatete had already started a fire. The house we had created was destroyed, and we learned from our mistakes when building the storage hut. "They are sending out less scouts now." I said as I sat down next to her, and pulled a piece of cooked meat off of her cooking stone. I took a pinch of the black mineral and put it on the meat before taking a bite. She nodded slowly before asking. "Must we kill them all?" I looked over at her, and swallowed before saying. "Look around you, look at our home. If they find this, it will all be destroyed." She seemed to be saddened by that thought, and she looked over at me before saying. "I do not want that, not now not every." I smiled at what she said, and took another bite thinking. "She does want to stay with me, I am happy about that." After eating we went to bed, and we both slept well together.

 **This is the end of chapter 7, nothing to say about it so. Follow me on Twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out Ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Clothes

The rain season came, and we had to combine our lew si's so that we wouldn't get uncomfortable. She returned to her normal self, and we got along better than ever. The kill count got so low that I would only go out to check the traps only once a week, and mostly it was Yerik that were caught. I began to worry less and less about an attack, and started to better our home. Along with the hut we had a small nest in the trees for lookout, and another building for smoking meat. I also began to make something special for Gatete, and I thought a necklace was something she could not get by any other means than me or herself. The words of my grandmother ran through my head as I made the beads and collected the feathers. It was a sunny day at my old Kelutral, and I sat and watched as my grandmother made a necklace herself. She looked over at me, and said. "My grandson you have grown quite well." I remember smiling, and looking at the ground as she continued. "But I am afraid you must grow more," I looked back up at her, "Your grandfather and I have very little time left in this world, and soon you will be alone." She leaned forward and kissed me before saying. "Be brave my grandson, soon you will find that this world holds more than what is inside Kelutral." The memory ended, and I looked up to see Gatete staring at me with worry in her eyes. It was dark, and we were sitting by the fire under our home. "What is the matter?" She asked, and I then felt the tears moving down my face. I quickly wiped them off, and said. "Nothing, here I have something for you." I reached into the pouch on my side, and produced the necklace. The beads were blue red, and yellow with green and white feathers. She smiled widely as I showed it to her before moving around behind her and tying it around her neck. It fit perfectly, and I smiled as well when she turned to show me. "It is beautiful." She said as she looked down at her new piece of jewelry, and I said. "Thank you, the beads are a little rough, but it has been nine years since I have made any." She looked up at me with wonder in her eyes. "You know how to make jewelry?" She asked, and I smiled as I said. "Yes, I know many things. I can do almost anything the warrior or the commoner can, my grandparents taught me long ago." She smiled before telling me. "They taught you well." I nodded as I gave her a look up and down. "I think it is time for new clothes for both of us." I said as I looked down at my own attire. "I must also make armor if the Omaticaya are to attack us." I thought as I climbed into our bed. The next morning after breakfast I began to break down a soft type of vine into small pieces of string. Once I felt I had created enough, I began to work on hers first. I had created a loom in the branches of our Kelutral earlier in the year in preparation for this.

The work took a week, but finally I finished her new tewng. I presented it to her, and she began to take her old one off in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to hide my embarrassment. "I am putting on the tewng you have made for me." She said innocently, but I could see the playfulness in her eyes. I pointed towards the lookout tower, and said. "Go and do it in privacy." She sighed before jumping onto the vine, and climbing up to the floor before taking the branches up to the tower. She came back down a few minutes later wearing the dark green loincloth that I had made for her, and presented herself to me. It was several inches longer, and made her easier to look at without getting distracted. She now looked like a modest lady, and not someone who had been living in the mud for three years. She then came up to me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying. "Thank you 'eylan." I smiled as I put two of my four fingers on the spot where she had kissed me, and she smiled back before saying. "You are going to make your own yes?" I nodded before saying. "I will make one when I gather the materials, and the weather clears." I looked up at the looming clouds before saying. "It is time for the rain to commence." Just as I said this did the rain begin to fall around us, and I smiled as I looked over at Gatete. "Come 'eylan let us go for a run." I said as I held a hand out for her, and we took off through the forest and the rain. We ran all over our small empire laughing as the rain fell around and on us. When we had returned to our home, it was already dusk and I hastily started to make a fire and next day the rain came down harder, and the ground below us became water. That day was spent sitting in our Kelutral with Gatete signing soft and low. The words i did not understand, and guessed they were ancient and the meaning lost to time. "Just as my own name is lost." I thought as she finished her song, and i looked over to see her smiling at me. "What is it?" I asked, and she laughed before saying. "Rapanui looks so manly when he is lost in thought." I did not know how to answer her so I left it at whet she had said. It took two days for the water to recede, and even then the ground was far too soft to walk on without getting swallowed by the earth. So we waited for another day, and the ground became traversable. We went on another hunt before the rain came again, and we had to build our fires in Kelutral. I then found the time to create my own tewng during the storms, and eventually had my own brown loincloth. While Gatete was napping in our swaynivi, I donned my new attire. "Now if I could only do something about my hair." I thought as I ran my hand through the mess that sat atop my head, the only thing that was any sort of controlled was my tsaheylu but that I had no control of. "You look nice." I heard behind me, and I turned to see Gatete standing behind me. "You had not even seen it yet." I said as i turned fully around, and she blushed before saying. "I have seen it now, and I say it looks nice." I then smiled as I walked past her into the storage, and she followed me. "What are you doing?" She asked as she entered behind me, and I said. "Making sure everything is secure, and there is no water damage. You go and rest, I will take care of this." I looked back, and she nodded before leaving me to myself. I finished what I was doing, and exited to find gatete sitting beside the doorway. "Why are you sitting here?" I asked, and she looked up at me frowning. "I have nothing better to do, we cannot leave Kelutral remember?" She said agitation in her voice, and I smiled before pulling her to her feet. "But you forget my sweet Gatete, we still have the trees to roam in." I kissed her on the forehead, and rook off running into the branches of the nearest tree to Kelutral with her right behind me laughing as we went.

 **Well this is certainly a development, two kisses in one chapter. I know i'm badass, and I don't care. Does anyone know a site that I could publish stories that aren't fanfiction? If you could tell me I would be very grateful. Anyway follow me on Twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out Ja ne.**


	9. Chapter 9: A land all our own

It was a particularly sunny day when I heard the sound of footsteps outside our Kelutral. I drew my bow, and prepared for anything to step out of the foliage. Jakesully appeared, and I had the urge to loose the arrow right then. "I come unarmed, would you kill a defenseless man?" He said, and I did not lower my bow. "Alright then, I come to talk. Will you listen?" He told me, and I lowered my bow. "Speak, but know that I am not alone." I said as I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Gatete with an arrow pointed at the olo'eyktans head. "I wish to speak about your death traps." He said as we sat down at the fire. "What of them, I must protect my home somehow." I said, and he smirked. "You don't need to do that, we are not hunting you. You are free to claim this as your own just please get rid of the traps." His smirk had vanished along the way, and it was more a look of sadness. "I will take them down," I leaned close and said. "but I will be seen as a legitimate power. I want full control of the land I have claimed as mine, and whoever wants to proceed through must receive confirmation from me." He straightened his back before saying. "That is a lot to ask for." I nodded before saying. "This is my request, I trust you will hold to your end of our deal. If not then the traps will be reset, and I will kill any who enter my land." He smirked. "You still claim it even before I have made a decision? Just how big is this 'land' of yours?" He asked, and I smiled before telling him. "Five miles in any direction." He shook his head, and asked. "What do you plan to do with 25 miles worth of land?" I stood before saying. "I will live, now you must leave." He nodded before standing as well, and saying. "I accept your terms," He leaned into me before continuing, "if you attack anymore of my people you will feel the full force of the Omaticaya." I smiled before nodding, and pointed back towards the west. He left, and Gatete came down from the place which she was watching our conversation from. "We are safe now?" She asked, and I nodded. "I hope, oh how do I hope we are." I thought as she pulled me into a unexpected hug. I slowly hugged her back, and I could feel tears on my chest. "It has been a long time since I have felt safe." She said as she hugged me tighter. I smiled, and gently pushed her back before saying. "Indeed we are safe, but we still must work." I turned around and began to walk towards the river while saying. "Come there is still much to do." She ran to catch up to me, and we went to take down the traps.

After we had finished taking them down we went fishing, and we caught enough to have some that night and to smoke some of the meat. As I waded out of the water, a cold splash to the back of my head caused me to turn around. Standing behind me was a smiling Gatete, and I was about to say something when she splashed me in the face. I threw my spear to the side and playfully tackled her into the water. She screamed out as we hit the water, and managed to slip out of my grasp. When I got my head out of the water I had just enough time to see her jump on me, and we fell back into the water. We played in the water for hours until we were too tired to continue. We crawled out of the water, and lay on the bank of the stream. I laughed as she collapsed beside me, and rolled onto her back. "I am exhausted." She said as she breathed in heavily, and let out a long sigh. I laughed and sat up before saying. "I am too let us go home before the sun gets too low." I looked down at her, and she smiled up at me. "Yes, let us go." She said as we both got up, and took off walking too tired to run. Days went by before we received a message from Jakesully. A messenger had come to us, and looked around worried as I jumped down from my home in the trees. "What does your Olo'ektan want?" I asked, and he straightened up before saying. "My eyktan wants to see you at Kelutral." He said, and I nodded before saying. "Tell your _eyktan_ that I will be there by noon tomorrow." He nodded before taking off at full speed back to his home. "They must be afraid of this place now." I thought as Gatete landed beside me, and asked. "Are you going?" I nodded, and she said. "It could be a trap." I smiled before turning to her, and saying. "I am ready for anything they have, do not worry about me." She nodded, and looked at the ground. The day past, and I prepared to leave. Gatete wanted to go, but I would not let her. "You must stay, and make sure nothing happens here." I said, and she looked away from me. I pulled her gaze back to mine, and said. "I promise I will come back, I would not leave you alone again." She smiled, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, and left without another was waiting for me at the entrance of their Kelutral. "Ohe pähem Jakesully." I said as I approached him, and he greeted me in the custom way. "Why did you call me here?" I asked ready to get down to buisness so I could go home. He smiled before saying. "I called you here so that we may talk more about our agreement." I nodded, and we ended up sitting with Neytiri on one of the giant branches of their Kelutral. "You have chosen a nice place to call your home, but there is a problem." Jakesully said, and I sat down the paysena that they had given me. "And what is that problem?" He looked over at his mate, and said. "The Ayram alusìng lie in that direction." I sighed before asking. "You can find no other way around?" He nodded, and said. "It would take several days more to make the journey by any other way." I sighed once more before asking. "What do I get in return?" He smirked before saying. "you can come with us to claim an Ikran." This interested me greatly, an Ikran would mean I could watch over my land much easier but one thing was off. "Gatete zene za'u." Jakesully's face contorted into confusion before he asked "Who is Gatete?" I stood, and before walking away said. "She is my friend, and I trust you will treat her well while we are with you." With that I left their Kelutral, and went home to tell Gatete what was going on. "Ohe zamunge fmawm." I said as I strolled into our home. She smiled down at me from the vine bridge above before jumping down in front of me, and asking. "What did they say?" I smiled before telling her. "Let us start a fire, and I will tell you when the meat is cooking."


	10. Chapter 10: the people

The day had come for us to depart, and we sat in our home waiting for Jakesully and whoever was with him to appear. It was noon before they showed, and I smiled as I jumped down to meet them. There were six in all, and we left without saying a word. By late noon we had made it to the Ikrna tsrul, and Gatete and I held back to let the Omaticaya claim theirs first. After they had claimed theirs we took our turns. I stepped forward, and tested every Ikran that crossed my path. Soon I faced off with a blue and black Ikran with a scar on his muzzle. He was standing above me on a rock, and dropped down to face me. With no problem at all I tied him, and made the connection. "Mawey, 'elyan mawey. nga lu kxuke set." I said as I willed him to walk to the edge of the mountain. "Makto." I whispered, and we took off through the air. I did not fly far for I was waiting for Gatete to claim hers, and then we could fly together. I did not wait long before she fell in beside me, and I laughed as we flew together. But we could not fly long, the sun was fast setting and we had not much time to return home. We landed our new companions in the trees above our home, and climbed down laughing as we went. "Let us celebrate this special occasion." I said as I pulled out a paysena of pxir. I looked over at Gatete who was looking at the bottle with wonder in her eyes. "Where did you get that." I smiled before saying. "It was a gift from the Omaticaya." She smiled, and said. "Then let us appreciate the gift that they have given us." I laughed as i took the fäpa off of the paysena, and poured some into two swoasey for us to drink. While I swallowed half of the beverage in one drink, Gatete silently sipped on hers, and we talked through the night surrounded by the glowing forest.

A little after kxamtxon, the paysena was empty and we were both drunk, her a little more than I. "Rapanui, fäza'u." Gatete said as she held her arms out to me, and I hugged her as we laughed in our drunken stupor. "You are my only friend." She said rather sadly, and I frowned before saying. "Do not dwell on such things, I am here and I will not leave." I could feel her body relax into mine as we sat and hugged each other next to a fire that was larger than usual. "Ohe tìyawn ngena." She whispered in my ear, and I pulled my head back to look into her eyes. I did not look long because she placed her lips to mine only for a second before I pulled away from her, and stood up. "What are you doing?" I asked confused, and a little flustered. She giggled before standing herself, and saying. "I was kissing you, do you not want to kiss me?" I put my hands on her shoulder, and said. "It is not that, it is the fact that you are drunk and out of yourself right now. Go to sleep, and if you still feel the same in the morning then I will kiss you again." She nodded, and started to climb the vine that lead to our home. I followed behind after putting out the fire, and as I settled down in our bed I saw that she was already asleep. "She will be in pain in the morning, I must retrieve some herbs to help sooth her pain." I thought as I feel asleep thinking of the several plants to treat her with. I woke before she did the next morning, and I silently slipped away to gather what I needed. I had been drunk before, and knew the right medicine to help my friend get better. When I returned she was still lying in the swaynivi, but I knew she was awake by the moans of pain coming from her. I climbed the vine, and stood over her as she looked up at me. "Rewon Gatete." I said as she sat up slowly, and tried to get out of the nivi. "Let me help you before you fall." I said as I picked her up under her shoulders like a child. She was incredibly light for someone who could throw me. I handed her a small purple fruit, and said. "Eat this you will feel better." She nodded before biting into the fruit, and chewing slowly. I sat down with her on the bridge, and ate in silence. I had brought my own food to eat as she got her fill of the fruit, and herb filled water. "Do you feel better?" I asked as she sat down the sey she was drinking from.

"Yes." She said before looking me in my eyes. "Did I do anything..." Then she looked off at the rising sun. "Embarrassing?" I realized that she did not remember what she did the night before, and I made a quick decision. "No, you did nothing wrong." I said as I looked down at my food, and back up at her with a fake smile hoping she wouldn't see through it. "That is good, I would hate myself if I did anything to you while I was naer." She said with a smile, and I sighed before digging back into my breakfast. The day wore on, and everything was business as usual. The only thing that was different was when we flew our Ikran through the clear blue sky. The rain season was gone, and the skies would be blue except for the occasional rain that kept the plants from withering. "The day is almost over, we must return home." I said to her, and she nodded before we turned around and went home. I decided not to build a fire, and instead we had some of the smoked meat. We ate in silence until someone said to us. "tskxaytsyìp eyktan." I drew my bow, and saw several Na'vi standing below us. "Who are you, and why are you here?" A man stepped forward who was just a little older than me, and said. "Are you Rapanui? The one who belongs to no clan?" I sized him up for a moment before saying. "I am, why are you here Omaticaya?" He was surprised by the fact that I could distinguish his clothing in the lowlighting. His surprize didn't last long, and he said. "We have come to join you." I withdrew my bow, and asked. "Why do you come here? This is not your home. There is nothing here for you to join." He took another step forward before saying. "We have heard what you have said about following one person, we think it is wrong as well." I turned around, and said. "What you have heard is true, but I do not look for followers. I urge you to leave, and go back to your homes there is nothing here." The man became frustrated, and said. "Our home is a place where every decision is made by one person, and one person alone. I will not go back, if you will not let us join you that is fine. We will find another place to live, but we will not go back." I turned, and jumped from my home, landing right in front of the man. He was a few inches taller than me, and more muscular. "If you are to stay, there is but one rule. Peace shall be kept, no quarrels between each other, and if you want to settle your differences there is a river a mile north of here. You can fight to the death if you want to, but it will not be done here." Even if I was smaller than him, he was still intimidated by me, I was the one who had killed over thirty Omaticaya without firing my bow or using my knife. "It will be done Eyktan." He said, and I got right in his face. "Do not call me that, you owe no loyalty to me or anyone here." I took a few steps back, and said to them all. "You can come, and go as you please you are welcome any time." I turned around, and called out to Gatete. "Gatete, come and meet our new clan members." She peaked her head over, and smiled before jumping down. "I thought you said I owe you no loyalty?" The man asked behind me, and I turned around and asked. "What is your name?" He straightened his shoulders before saying. "Akanahe." I smiled, and said. "Akanahe, you do not owe me any loyalty this clan will make the decisions as one whole, and not without everyone's say." He smiled before saying. "I would greatly like that." After a few more words, we began to build nivi's for everyone in our now considerably larger clan.

 **Oh the plot progression is strong in this one, I'm awsome I know. Anyway follow me on Twitter at Bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out. If you hadn't noticed by now I post everyday, and the day I wrote this was the day chapter four went up so I'm pretty far ahead of myself. Enough rambling I gotta go Ja ne.**


	11. Chapter 11: Discussing leadership

I looked around our home a few days after the others had moved in. The nivi's had expanded, and now there were a little over ten. Oddly enough, the count of people was twenty and it was ten men and ten women. They were either mated or were thinking about being mated, and all around the same age. "I know it seems odd that there is such and even number of us, but we were all born in the same generation." I looked behind me to see Akanahe standing behind me. "I understand, is everything going well with the others?" He nodded, and sat down next to me on my vine bridge. "I have a favor to ask of you." I said, and he looked over before nodding. "I would like you to watch over your people." He gave me a look of confusion before asking. "Why can you not?" I looked off into the distance. "I cannot be your leader, I am younger and have no experience with others." I heard a laugh beside me, and I looked over to see Akanahe laughing hysterically. "What is so funny in my statement?" I asked, and he regained his composure. "Age matters not, and you spent seven years with us." I questioned him with my gaze, and he broke eye contact. "After all you were the nephew of the Tsahik." I stood quickly before saying. "I am related to no other person but myself. They had no place for me there so I made my own here. The lies of Neytiri have tainted your mind haven't they?" He too stood, and punched me in my face. Through the ringing of my ears I heard him say. "Do not deny your family, I too know what it is like to lose someone you love." I looked up from the place that he knocked me down to, and saw sadness in his eyes. "Your parents were not the only ones taken by the Great War." I stood quickly before saying. "I am sorry, I did not know." He smiled before saying. "It is alright, I did not expect you to know. I will watch over the people, meanwhile you can come up with a name for our clan." I smiled, and he gave me a nod before leaving to check on the people.

I turned around to see Gatete with an unsatisfied look on her face. I smiled as I felt a trickle of blood trail down my cheek, and I started to taste the blood in my mouth. "Come, I will fix your face." She said with a wave of her hand, and turned to leave. I hurried to catch up, and we found ourselves in the storage room. "You are a child." She said as she chewed on the stem that helps with cuts like the one above my eye. "I am no child, we were having a conversation and he did not like what I said." She spit the pulp out in her hand, and pushed it into the cut. I sucked in a breath, and she clicked her tongue. "It hurt less when he hit me." I joked as she handed me another stem, and told me. "Chew on this, and push it into the cut in your mouth." I took it reluctantly, and put it in my mouth. "How did you get cut on your head, and a busted mouth?" She asked, and I sighed. "I fell when he hit me, and I landed on my face." I said, and she laughed. I glared at her before I started to chew on the stem. The blood had stopped coming out of my face, and Gatete wiped the blood off of my cheek. "You are too kind." I said as I applied the pulp to the hole in my mouth. It only stung a little, and she smiled before hitting me on the head with her open palm. "Do not get into fights you cannot win." She scolded, and I pulled her into a hug. "Irayo Gatete." I said as she tried to wiggle out of my grip. She soon gave up though, and hugged me back. "Oeru meuia." She said in response, and I tightened my hug. "Eyktan, the Omaticaya are here." One of the new Na'vi said as she stood in the doorway. I stood, and looked her in her eyes. "I am not your Eyktan." I said, and she nodded before leaving to do as I had said. I rushed out to see Akanahe standing in front of Jakesully and Tsu'tey. Both looked sti, and I did not want Akanahe to do anything rash. I jumped down to where they were, and said. "kaltxì Jakesully, what brings you here?" He smirked before saying. "You have some of our people held captive." I laughed before telling him. "these people are prisoners only to themselves, they can come and go as they please. I will not stop them, but you on the other hand. You are on land you do not own uninvited." Tsu'tey stepped toward Akanahe, and said. " 'Itan, za'u kelku." My friend did not waver when he told his father. "This is my home now, I will not go back." Tsu'tey growled in anger, but Jakesully put his arm up to keep his right hand man from going after his son. "We did not come here to fight, but we did come here to reclaim our people." I smirked as I turned to the gathered crowd behind me, and asked. "If you wish to go with Jakesully, drop your weapons and leave." When none did, I turned back to the leader of the Omaticaya. "That is your answer, now leave this place." He growled before saying. "Rapanui, I gave you this land on the good faith that you would not interfere with my clan anymore."

"your clan is no concern of mine, these people came to me for a new home and I welcomed them. If they so choose to return then so be it, but by what they say I believe you will leave alone." I said, and he frowned before letting out a sharp whistle. Several of the Omaticaya warriors appeared out of the foliage with their bows drawn. "You come to my land armed, and prepared to fight? This is a sign of war!" I yelled, and he smirked. "There will be no war, if only you return our people." I was very angry by what he had done, he had no right to come to me with an armed force. "Wiya nga Jakesully, if you do not leave now you surely will perish." I said calming myself, and preparing to draw my knife and attack him. The sudden appearance of Na'vi behind the Omaticaya made me smile broadly. Neytiri stepped out from between two warriors, and walked up to her mate. "Ma Jake, why do you trouble my nephew?" She asked as she placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at her, and his spite disappeared. "Come with me." He said, and took her off to the side. I smiled as I climbed back to my home, and stood by Gatete. After a while of talking, Jakesully came back and said. "You win this time you little bastard, but don't expect Neytiri to always save your ass." He left, and Neytiri went to leave but I stopped her. "Neytiri," she turned around with a smile on her face. "I welcome you into my home." I said, and she smiled before climbing the vine up to our home.

 **Chapter eleven in the bag, and im still six chapters ahead of the upload date. Yeah, tensions are high but Rapanui might get a little closer to his aunt. Anyway follow me on twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out. I will see you all next chapter Ja ne.**


	12. Chapter 12: Neytiri's second visit

"You have built yourself a nice home here." Neytiri said as we walked along the vine bridges that were being expanded to other trees. "Even if I want you to come back, I could not pull you away from this." With that conclusion I looked over at her with a smile, and said. "Thank you for more than just that compliment. If you had not come, I would surely be dead now." She waved her hand before telling me. "It was nothing, he needs to be checked from time to time anyway. I promise I will punish him when I return home." I sighed. "Ohe kem si ke rangal Jakesully kxu." I said, and she looked at me quizzically. "He is not deserving of punishment, I understand the panic that comes from several people leaving at once." I told her, and she smiled. "You are more kind than you let yourself believe, fine I will not hurt him but he will not lay with me for three full moons." Those moons even made me cringe, my grandmother had told me what it was like being mated. "It is a beautiful thing, you are never truly apart and always seem to know what the other is thinking. Not being able to be with them is almost torture, and could rip someone to pieces." She had said these things to me as we repaired a fishing basket, she had said many things to me and many of them I still did not understand. When I asked he what she meant she would always say. "Eywa will tell you when she is ready." The touch of a hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my trance. "Rapanui, ngaru lu fpom srak?" She asked, and I nodded. "I am fine, come we must eat." We walked back to the place where I always made my fire, and I started a small one. I looked up to see two more slightly larger one spark up with several Na'vi around them. Akanahe, and Gatete joined us for the meal. "I am sorry for nearly starting a fight." He told me, and I waved my hand. "It is fine, but next time you decide to join someone tell them you are the son of the best warrior the Na'vi has." He laughed, and I joined in with him.

We talked about good things as the meat cooked, and the conversation died down after we began to eat. "Ftxìlor." Was all that Gatete said as she gorged on the food. I did not appreciate her rudeness, and lightly bopped her on the head. "Mind your manners!" I scolded, and she gave me an icy stare before returning to eating the right way. "I am sorry, she does not remember that we have a guest." I said as I looked back over at Neytiri who hit me on top of my head. "Why did you hit me?" I asked as I rubbed the spot where she had hit me. "You have no right to do that." She scolded, and I smiled before pulling Gatete into a hug. "I'm sorry Gatete, I will not do it again." When I pulled away she hit me as well, and said. "You made me drop my food!" She yelled, and I heard Neytiri and Akanahe laugh. I looked over and asked. " What is so funny?" Neytiri said. "She eats like she has a prrnen inside her." I gaped at the words that she spoke. "We have no letokx sätare, she is just my friend." Gatete said nothing, and instead did not eat any more food. Later, after I had made sure everyone had a place to lie their heads I settled down with Gatete at my side. "txon lefpom." I said as I closed my eyes, but I could not sleep. "Rapanui, what do you really think of me?" Gatete asked, and I opened my eyes. Rolling over I looked at hers. "What I think is that it is very late, and we must sleep if we are to be able to get up in the morning." she frowned, this was not the answer she was looking for. "I am just joking, what I think of you is that you are very shy. You always ask for things, and you never get too angry. I think that you could do no harm to anything that was not deserving, and you are perfect in every way. But there is one thing wrong." She squinted her eyes, and asked. "what is that?" I smiled pecked her on the lips, and said. "You will not let me sleep." I said before rolling over, and closing my eyes before she could do anything.

The next morning she said nothing about what I had said or what I had done. Neytiri left late in the morning, and I told her that she was always welcome in my home. "Thank you Rapanui, I will definitely come back." She said, and I smiled before hugging her. "Goodbye aunt Neytiri." I said, and she teared up at my words. She pulled me into another hug, and we stayed that way for a few minutes. Wiping her tears she put a hand on my face before saying. "I am glad that you accept me, but I must leave before Jakesully gets too worried." I nodded, and after a short goodbye she was gone. "I am glad for you Rapanui, you are wise to accept her." Akanahe said as he walked up to me, and I smiled. "I cannot refuse her now, she has saved my life. But I wonder, how did she convince those Na'vi to turn against their Eyktan?" Akanahe placed a hand on my shoulder, and said. "That is a question for another day, but now we must hunt." I nodded,and retrieved my bow before we took off for a hunt.

 **I know this chapter is a little short, but a lot of things happened in just 987 words. Also, THe Future Oleyktan just broke 300 views today, awesome fridays are here. Anyway follow me on twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out Ja ne.**


	13. Chapter 13: Plot development

The hunt went well, and we collected enough Yerik to feed all of us. I was caught off guard when the other women came to collect them, and so were they when I told them that I would take care of it myself. "Thank you, but I am fine." I told them when they tried to pull the animal off of my back. I walked through the small crowd, and up to my home. Gatete and I worked on the beast while everyone else did the same. Akanahe came and told us that we would have more than enough for the rest of the week, and I smiled. "That is good, the Yerik are sparse here and I do not know why." I told him, and he nodded before telling me. "The grass is sparse here, but the river is good. That is the only reason they stay." I nodded before turning back to my work. "We cannot leave though, we have already built our home here." I said, and Akanahe laughed. "We do not have to leave, the river will provide us with food when the Yerik are not here." I nodded once more, and began to cut the meat from the bones. "Has everyone made their nivi's yet?" I asked my proclaimed "skien tyokx tutan," and he nodded before sitting with us. "We have settled well, and we are all grateful that you took us in." He said, and I nodded absentmindedly as I cut the meat into smaller pieces. "We are willing to help you in any way we can." He continued, trying to get an answer out of me. I stopped my work, and looked over at him. "If you want to help just exist, I ask nothing of you." This was not the answer he was looking for, but it was the answer that he would get. I returned to my work, and he left without another word. "You are too blunt." Gatete said to me as she wrapped a portion of the meat in a leaf, and set it to the side. "I am truthful, they owe me nothing and I ask nothing of them." I said in defense, and she smiled. "You are kind as ever, but if they offer you help take it we cannot do everything alone." I shook me head. "No we can not, but I will only ask if absolutely necessary. They have just left the only home they have known to come and live in the wilderness with us. Two Na'vi that have never had a home other than this." I said as I looked around the area. "You are right, but we must take care of them. We know this place better than most, and most definitely better than any of them." She said as I picked up the carcass that was nothing more than a head connected to the spine. We would use the bones for arrowheads, and knives after we had eaten the meat off of them of course. I left Gatete to package the rest of the meat.

When I had returned from disposing the carcass, Gatete requested to speak to me in private. "What is it that you need?" I asked as we stepped into the storage building that we had built several months ago. "I want to speak to you about us," I raised an eyebrow at her as she continued. "we have known each other for over a year now, and we sleep in the same nivi every night." She stopped, and I motioned for her to continue even though I had an idea of what she wanted to say. She walked closer to me, and put her hands on my chest. "You are a good man, and a brave fighter. You have cared for me for a long time now, and I think it has given me feelings I do not understand." A smile pulled at my face, but I fought it. "What are these feelings?" I asked, and she sighed before telling me. "When I see you I want to do this." She said before putting her lips to mine, and wrapping her arms around my neck. At first I did not know how to react, but I soon realized that I should just let instinct take over. Without realizing what my hands were doing they wrapped around her, and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her back, and our bodies melted into one another. The kiss did not last long though, a loud yell outside brought us back to our senses. We ran out of the room to find two of the men fighting. I jumped down, and ran to where they were causing trouble. Pulling one off of the other, I dodged the punch of the man I had pulled up and returned with one of my own. He fell to the ground with blood pouring from his nose, and I looked down to see Akanahe lying on the ground his face bleeding as well. "Why are you fighting?" I asked him as I pulled him to his feet. He held the side of his face, and told me. "He said that I am not fit to lead, and that he should take the position." I looked back at the man who was just regaining consciousness. "Then you must settle your differences, go to the river." I said, and grabbed my bow.

Thirty minutes later everyone had gathered on the banks in a half-circle around the two men. "No one will die today, if one tries to kill another then someone will die. But it will be by me and me alone." I said as the men stared at each other both full of spite. "You may begin." I said, and they threw themselves at each other. The fight lasted for several minutes before Akanahe fell the other man, and knocked him out. I stepped forward, and said. "You win, now leave this man to the others they will help him." He nodded, and walked away while a few women began to carry the other away. Gatete walked up beside me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let us return home, I want to talk to you some more." I looked down at the slightly shorter woman at my side, and saw playfulness and fire in her eyes. We left, and left the blood on the sand.

 **I know my chapters are a little bit shorter, but I wrote this on the weekend and I'm lazy. Also this story is about to end. Anyway follow me on twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter is published Ja ne.**


	14. Chapter 14: Rapanui and Gatete

**Warning, this chapter may be a little on the sensitive side of things. Such as a little bit of skin on skin. Anyway, I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy.**

As we neared our home with every one, Gatete grabbed my hand and we took off in a full sprint. She could barely contain herself as she climbed the vine up to our swaynivi. She turned around, and lustfully kissed me. After only a few seconds of this I picked her up, and threw her into the swaynivi before jumping in after her. As I basically fell down beside her, I asked. "Are you sure you want to be my munxta si?" She nodded before kissing me once more. "More than anything." She said, and I smiled before pulling her to me. We melted into each other, and I felt her reaching for my tswin. I broke our kiss, and smiled before pulling it around myself. "nga yawne lu oer." I said as the bond was made, and I could feel her nervousness and love. I kissed her once more, and the rest of the night was spent in each others arms. I cannot describe what I saw in my dreams, everything was moving too fast for me to comprehend what was happening. I would like to think that it as a vision of our life, but it seemed like more. THe next morning I woke up with her by my side, and thought to myself. "I will be doing this for the rest of eternity." Her eyes fluttered open just a few moments after mine, and she smiled warmly at me. "Silstan rewon." I said to my mate as I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I did not get much sleep that night, and was still tired. "I must go, I need to check on the others." I said as I got out of the swaynivi, and began to walk away. "I will come along." Gatete told me as she jumped out and followed me along. We walked along in silence, and she wove her fingers through mine. All was well under the watchful eyes of Akanahe, and he congratulated us on our tìmuntxa. "Ah, it is good to finally see you awake, we did not look for you to get out of bed this morning." He said, and we both laughed. "We must not leave you to yourself because of our own selfishness." I said as I sat down with my friend. He said nothing, and instead began to eat the food he had prepared. We left him to his food with a goodbye, and went for a walk. "Everything seems to be going well, we should receive no more hostility from the Omaticaya now." Gatete said as we jumped from one branch to another. I sighed before saying. "Yes this is true, if anything I might say we are safe." I looked over at my mate as she smiled at the ground. "But there is still one question. What do we call our clan?" She said, and I shrugged. "That I do not know, btu that will be established later. Let us just enjoy a little time alone for once." I said as i pulled her close to me, and kissed her. She kissed me back, and everything else faded out. All that mattered to me then was the woman I was kissing. We stayed that way for a while until I stopped, and told her that we must return.

After a quick evening meal, we went to spear fish for extra food. Most of the women were at the river, also spearing fish. They gladly let us join them, and we spent the majority of the day in knee deep water. That night was peaceful, and nothing disturbed us. The days started to pass like that, and the soon turned into months. A few women started to become with children, and nothing really happened. Neytiri would come and visit from time to time, and jakesully never came around unless he was escorting Neytiri. I did not mind though, his company was not needed. Gatete and I got closer, and Akanahe basically became my representative. Everything seemed to be fine, and then a rider from the north came to us. "Hail Rapanui, I come from the clan of the Tipani." He said as he walked up to us. I stood on the edge of our home with Gatete and Akanahe as he climbed up to us. "Tell me, what does the Tipani want with us." He looked over at gatete, and lowered his head before saying. "My Eyktan requests that you return his daughter."

 **Oh such an interesting development, I'm sorry this chapter's a little shorter but a lot happened and I had no ideas for it. Anyway follow me on twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out Ja ne.**


	15. Chapter 15: problems with the Tipani

"What does the Tipani want with my muntxa si?" I asked as he squared his shoulders, and responded to my question. "As I have said, my eyktan wishes for you to return his daughter." I pulled her aside, and said. "I thought you said you did not know your family." She looked me in the eyes with complete seriousness, and said. "I knew them not, this is the first news I have heard about them in ten years. If they are family, they have lost that right." I looked back at the messenger before looking back at her. "kem si nga new kop kä?" I asked, and she looked at the ground before slightly shaking her head. I nodded as well before turning around, and saying. "We will go, but I must speak to my friend first." He nodded before telling me he would be waiting for me, and I told Akanahe. "Take a Pali, and go to the Omaticaya. Tell them that I need help at the Tipani clan." He cocked his head at me, and asked. "Why, do you believe it is a trap?" I sighed before saying. "Most definitely, they would not approve of us being munxta, and I doubt they will let me leave alive." He nodded before leaving, and I mounted my Ikran to fly out with the messenger. We soon found ourselves walking in a clearing and standing in front of a man with many scars. "Oel Ngati Kameie Rapanui I have heard much about you." He said as I walked up to him, and I said. "kaltxì Eyktan of the Tipani, I have come per your request." There were several murmurs when I did not greet him in the traditional way. "You may call me Sänume, and yes I am the leader of the Tipani clan." I nodded before saying. "That had been addressed, now tell me what business you have with my munxta si." He frowned at my bluntness, and said. "If you do not know she is my daughter, and I wish for her to return to my side." I laughed hard before saying. "Because the ten years that she has been in the wilds, and the two she has been withe me were not spent searching for her gives you the right to claim her as family. You lost that right when you let her leave, and now she is with me. If she so chooses to stay here with you that is fine, but I will tell you now. She loves me, and I love her. If you try to take her, and she does not want to stay then I will destroy you." The pulling back of several bowstrings made me smile as I looked up. Just then a large shadow fell upon us, and one person said. "Toruk Makto!" I laughed as their Eyktan stumbled back, and Jakesully landed between us. He jumped down as Neytiri landed beside Toruk, and they walked over to me.

"Tsmukan, it is good you came when you did." I said as I braced his forearm and he did the same. "I had no choice, Neytiri is a very convincing woman." He said with a smile on his face, and I smiled as well. "They planned to kill me, and take Gatete back." I said, and he frowned before turning back to where Sänume was walking cautiously around Toruk. "Why did you try to kill my mates nephew?" He asked as the other eyktan walked towards us, trying to keep what little pride he had left. "He has taken my daughter, and made her mate with him." He stated as he stood firm in front of us. Jakesully laughed again. "You cannot force someone to mate, and you know this. You lost the right to be her father when you let her leave, and now she is with him. I will respect that, and protect them from whatever persecution you partake in. He has a clan of his own to take care of, and does not need you harassing him." He said, and Sänume looked at me with curiousness in his eyes. "Let us eyktan's talk in private." Jakesully said, and Sänume nodded before leading us to a private area. "I do not claim the title of eyktan." I said as I sat down across from Jakesully. "It matters not, the people that are with you need a leader. You are the only one amongst them fit for that title, even if your beliefs are different from everyone else's." Jakesully said with a smile on his face. I looked over at Sänume who nodded as well. "As much as I hate to agree with Jakesully after what he has done, he is right. If you are the only one who is fit to lead, then you must." I was cornered, and had no other choice. "I do not know the first thing about leading." I protested, and Jakesully laughed. "Neither did I, but you will learn over time. It is not easy, but if you respect the people they will respect you." I nodded, and we talked about other things for a while. After resolving the issue with Gatete we came to the conclusion that Sänume would be able to visit whenever he wanted to as long as he did not pose a threat. "Her mother will be pleased with this outcome," he said as Gatete and I mounted our Ikrans, "I am sorry for what i have done, it was foolish of me. Go now, we will come to you from now on." I nodded as I took off, and we made our way home.

 **Again I know this is a little bit shorter, but I think the next chapter might be the last. This was created on a whim, and I had some good ideas for the beginning. But now that everything is resolved I believe that the next chapter will be the last. Anyway follow me on twitter at bossatron2148 or follow this story to find out when the next chapter comes out, or if you follow me on twitter to find out what my next story will be. Gotta go ja ne.**


	16. Chapter 16: A new clan

It was a quiet day, much like most days had been. Life had become a routine, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Gatete became pregnant, and I was going to be a father. Akanahe and I led the clan to the best of our ability. Gatete's parents came from time to time, and my relationship with Jakesully had stitched itself back together after the conflict at the Tipani clan. I claimed Neytiri as family much to her amusement, and Jakesully's annoyance. We never made a decision without consulting everyone it affected, and always heard what each other had to say. That was the way I thought it should be, and that was the way it was. For some reason I cannot fathom they pushed for me to lead them, and I had no other choice to accept. THe vote was unanimous, and I could not defy that it would go against my own principles. gatete seemed pleased by this and so did akanahe. "You are the one they came to when they heard of your ideals, so it would only be right if you were chosen to lead." Akanahe said as we sat around one of the few fires that surrounded the place. It was going on three years since I had started making my home here, and now I knew I could never leave this place. "I cannot deny it now, I am the one they chose so I must." I said as I bit into a piece onto my shoulder, and said. "Our child will be proud to be the son of a great eyktan like you." I shook my head. "Do not call me that, to you I am still Rapanui." I said as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her tenderly. She smiled as she settled into my body, and I enjoyed the pressure of her body against mine. Just then I felt a small kick on my abdomen, and I looked down between us and then back up at her. She smiled again before saying. "It has been six months now." I nodded as I placed a hand on her stomach. "pukap vospxìs." I whispered as I felt another kick. I smiled widely before hugging gatete, and then placing her beside me. "I guess this is the beginning of the rest of our lives." I thought as I looked out over the rest of the clan. "Very well then, let us live it to the fullest."

 **Oh God, such a short chapter. But it can't be helped, this is the end. It's been fun writing this for almost a whole month, but now I say goodbye. I don't know if I'll be writing any fanfiction for a while, but I'll try my best to get back in the saddle after this. Until next time This is Mr. Bossatronian saying** **farewell** **, and keep reading fanfiction. Goodbye.**


End file.
